The Dawn of Ash
by EpsilonAI80
Summary: It's been two years since Ash Ketchum went off the grid due to betrayal, and only a select few even know he's alive. What has he been doing? Training. Training to truly become the very best, like no one ever was. However, it wouldn't be possible without oppression from former friends, but can a certain bluenette help him once more? Pearlshipping. First true fic, in progress.
1. Chapter 1

**My first true fanfiction, by none other than yours truly. I was formerly EpsilonAI80 of DeviantArt, but I deleted the account for personal reasons. I did write some Pearl Songfics before, but they're lost now, and I have yet to check my files for them. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this fic, and constructive criticism is appreciated, but flames...come on, why add fuel to that already burning flame of hatred?**

 **Disclaimer: Since this is a fanfic, why the need for this other than the story itself being mine? Anyway, I don't own Pokemon**

 **Pokemon (c) Gamefreak & Satoshi Tajiri**

* * *

It was morning, and on the top of a mountain in the Kanto region-Mt. Silver to be exact-a figure stands staring at the rising sun, a calm expression on his tanned face. A Pikachu, perched on his shoulder, doing the same, but occasionally turning to his trainer in concern-which made sense given how _often_ this happens after what happened a year back-but the teen either didn't notice or didn't care, but given his personality, it's likely the former.

He was wearing an all black outfit, with the only exceptions being the blue Poke Ball cap he wore during his journey in the far off Sinnoh region, and a Contest ribbon on a pin to his heart, also something from Sinnoh, although this was a gift from a certain bluenette from there. He had wild raven colored hair, which according to most, was untamed but suiting given his attitude at times, but he barely cared nowadays, and curiously had little z's on his cheeks. Yes, the boy was Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town.

Why was Ash in Mt. Silver-the roughest part in Kanto-all places? Believe it or not, but he _lived_ there, even during the cold winter months of frequent blizzards. He had come here on special permission of Lance, Kanto's Champion to train himself to be the very best, like no one ever was. What happened last year made him into a recluse, although in reality, no one-that he knew really well-besides his mother Delia, Prof. Oak, Tracey Sketchit, who was Oak's assistant, Dawn Berlitz, a former but _**very**_ close traveling companion of his from Sinnoh-it was her who gave him the ribbon-and Lance even know he's still alive.

Two years ago-he was sixteen at the time-when he had come back from his Kalos journey, he found his-now former-friends from his previous journeys waiting for him-Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena all remaining in Kalos for personal reasons-and after talking to each other about Ash, they soon thought he was a lucky but weak trainer, which wasn't right or wrong in hindsight, but it was mainly due to his many Legendary encounters and even having strong Pokemon, but still not making it to a League victory, and even his Orange Island and Battle Frontier victories being criticized by them, at least, except for Dawn, who found it hard for them to think of him as weak. Sure, he wasn't the best trainer in the world,-or the smartest outside of battle-but can you blame him? The teen still has-or perhaps _had_ in the present time-a lot to learn about being a Pokemon Master. Heck, even the undefeated Sinnoh Champion-in trainer battles anyway-Cynthia once said to her, Ash, and Brock-another former companion-that the brunette had high potential to give even her a run for her money given a couple years-or something along those lines-of growth.

Dawn was the most reluctant-in hurting anyone really, Ash especially-of them all, and from her perspective, so were Brock, Max and Cilan, Ash's other male companions, and she tried to stop them from even hinting such a thing to him, but of course, it was in vain. While they did appear sympathetic when the girls-Misty, May, and Iris-began to berate Ash inside his house-Delia was at Professor Oak's at the time, and so was Tracey, and Gary was still in Sinnoh-it didn't stop them from nodding in agreement in the end. When told of the harsh criticism,-which again wasn't exactly right or wrong whenever he thought about it now-instead of an angry outburst or him crying like all of them expected, he simply went upstairs to his room, his eyes as emotionless as a hypnotized person, while Pikachu glared menacingly at everyone, his cheeks sparked in pure rage, but knew better than to lash out at the group. In response, they began laughing a bit, but he didn't care as he started to pack extra food and clothing.

Leaving was obviously the best choice, as he didn't want to bother to prove them wrong at that point. He was still sane, so he wrote a note explaining what happened to his mother and hopefully Professor Oak as well. When he finished, he went downstairs and looked at his _**friends**_ , he noted the faces of the other males and Dawn's distraught face and as his best female friend, he could see the clear sympathy in her eyes as well. They stopped laughing and held questioning looks at the teen looking over them all, but he huffed and left without a word.

He went straight to Oak's lab, his face still emotionless-or perhaps unreadable-due to his kept in feelings of hatred and sorrow due to what **they** said. In fact, when he got there, he still didn't say a word and just took all of his Pokemon, and left, but not before hugging Tracey, Prof. Oak and his mother. Even when they questioned him, he only replied with a "I'm sorry."

The note explained everything, and after leaving Pallet Town, Ash just went to the Kanto League to request his permission to train on Mt. Silver. Within a week of the training, he went down to the Pokemon Center to say where he was staying to his mother-who in turn told Oak and Tracey-and Dawn, since he knew all of his friends home phone numbers. He didn't call Clemont or Serena because he knew they were busy, and didn't want to bother them, even though they obviously wouldn't have minded to help him, but with Ash being Ash, he preferred to help and not be helped in return as to not be a burden to them, and just the thought of calling anyone else made him...annoyed to say the least.

But that was more than a year ago, and the ribbon Dawn gave him was received about 5 months ago-26 weeks to be exact-and when he asked her about it, she only replied with a "I didn't want you to forget me, and I thought I should show my thanks" with a small wink at the end, which-almost-regrettably made him blush, and he was easily caught in that area, which only made Dawn smile widely, and of course as almost like his female counterpart-without being an actual sister thankfully-he soon smiled back, forgetting his male pride at the moment.

It didn't help that in the one year-he didn't see her at all in the year he was in Kalos-Dawn somehow managed to become more beautiful, at least in his eyes, although she did get a change of wardrobe, getting rid of her knit cap and wearing red glasses-she only needed them when reading, but many have openly admitted that she looks better with the glasses, so screw that she 'supposedly' looks like a nerd, heck, even Ash felt like getting one himself, as his sight while reading was slightly behind the norm anyway-and permanently wearing her winter coat-which was a long red trench coat dress with multiple pink buttons-and when asked about it, she replied with "It's universally great for any weather!" which was true for her, as it provided just enough warmth if it was cold, and wasn't too thick to be uncomfortable if she wore it in sunshine. She kept her golden hair clips, pink scarf, and black stockings, but her pink boots were replaced with blue ones. Overall, like him, only her clothing changed, but she kept parts of what she was remembered by in clothing and didn't let teenage aging get to her wonderful personality, in his words anyway.

As for Ash himself, he was still pretty much the same personality wise-even betrayal wouldn't kill the headstrong person he was-, but battle wise, his tactics changed to be even more unpredictable, using attacks that in most cases, wild Pokemon or Trainers-there were occasional trainers there in Mt. Silver as well-don't expect, and he tried calculating his opponents every movement from what attack they were planning on using, but even with that improvement, he still didn't feel strong enough. He even began to physically train _**all**_ his Pokemon, making him even fitter than he already was, and quite the eye candy for girls his age-even some older women-but he paid them no heed, as his heart was already pretty much set on Dawn.

A chuckle left his lips, making Pikachu turn to him curiously. Ash turned to his best Pokemon friend with a small smile. "Just remembering the good memories of what happened last year" He says, making the mouse sweatdrop slightly, as he knew exactly what his trainer-friend/brother actually-was talking about, but at the same time, it soothed Pikachu, as it did relax Ash, and the Electric type was quite fond of the girl anyway, quite possibly the most before last year, due to her and Ash's nearly identical traits, obviously taking out the-normally exclusively-guy and girl parts of their personality. It didn't help that the Pokemon had started thinking of it's relationship with one of Dawn's Pokemon; Buneary. True, at first he didn't approve of the rabbit's affection of him, but like his friend, over time, grew to think otherwise, as Ash fell in love with Dawn, or at least showed signs of it just before the Sinnoh Grand Festival.

"I think it's time." The brunette said abruptly, snapping Pikachu out of his thoughts, and when he gave him a look of confusion, Ash chuckled again. "I think it's time. Time we and everyone else show the world how strong we've become. What do ya say?" He clarified, and in response, his partner nodded, and not without a fist up to the air. Seeing this made him happy, the two were practically brothers in every way, and almost anyone-apparently one of Cilan's rivals thought otherwise-agreed.

Facing the sun again, Ash let a wide grin cross his face, and put his fist to the air, feeling like how he first started his journey like what, 8 years ago? True, he still wasn't a Pokemon Master, but he definitely felt much closer than ever-only his loss against Tobias in Sinnoh felt so similar-to his dream, which like his bond with Pokemon-and Dawn-was unbreakable.

"You hear that world? Ash Ketchum is coming back!" He shouted to the heavens above, and began his trip back down Mt. Silver, unaware that his shouts were heard by two Pokemon watching over him.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is longer, but it's _kinda_ filler, but at the same time, it's necessary for the story I think. Thank you for those who reviewed and such, it really helps me out. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon, never will.**

* * *

As soon as he got to the Pokemon Center at the foot of Mt. Silver, which usually took Ash at least half an hour to get to from the summit, although this is only because the teen knows _exactly_ which way to go from the caves without looking at the signs placed by the Pokemon League thanks to living at the mountain for two years, he took out all of the Pokeballs he had from Nurse Joy, who had gotten so used to him being around, practically knew which Pokemon he wanted to use a particular day, week, or whatever, and the two had a friendship, which helped the Nurse feel less lonely, since due to the obvious fact that Mt. Silver is only for the chosen.

"Finally leaving Silver Ash?" She asks, quickly getting the message when asked to give him his Pokemon. "Yeah, gonna show the world I AM meant to be a Pokemon Master." He replies with his signature grin.

"Well...good luck." The pink haired woman says a little sadly after a bit. "Joy, I'll visit here sometime to train, as no where else is perfect for me, no need to worry." The boy reassures using his crushes catchphrase, making the woman giggle a bit.

"Hang on a second, I've got something for you before you go." Joy said before going in the back for a bit.

To Ash, this Nurse Joy acted like a sister-figure to him-like Misty used to do-as she helped him cope with his betrayal, although of course Dawn did so the most overall, but Joy got him started at least.

To Joy, it was more or less the same, as she did teach the brunette how to cook and fend for himself in the wild, as before that day, Ash had someone-the other male companion-to cook for him, and she liked the company, as stated before.

Soon enough, she returned with an egg case and a sparkly yellow-ish stone, which he recognized as a Shiny Stone.

"The Pokemon inside this egg can only reach it's final evolution with this Shiny Stone." She says before giving him the case, which upon closer inspection, he realized what Pokemon was inside, and unfortunately, that also made him grimace a bit, which she noticed. "Bad memories resurfacing?" Joy asked, biting her lip in slight nervousness, since she knew when this happened, Ash was more unpredictable-than he already was-and that included outbursts.

He shook his head and took a deep breath before answering calmly. "I'm sorry for not telling you, but Misty used to own a Togepi, but it's okay, I'm fine really."

He then put the case _carefully_ inside his backpack, before putting the Shiny Stone in there as well. "Thanks Joy, I'll take good care of it...but why are you-"

He got no farther as she put a finger to his lips. "Consider it thanks for keeping me company for two years, and I think you need it's happiness more than I do." She paused, and smiled. "Go on then, show the world what you're made of, I'm on your side."

She took her finger away, and he got the message, and with a nod, left...but not without a remark from the nurse.

"Good luck with Dawn!"

He didn't show it, but she knew he was blushing, and chuckled before waiting for another trainer to show up.

Ash took out Charizard's Pokeball and released the dragon-like Pokemon roared as he was materialized, before facing his friend.

"We're leaving pal, to Pallet Town to get some things." The teen explained quickly, although Pikachu, unaware of this, turned to him curiously. "I want to let them know...and to get a certain someone to travel with me." Ash said, which both Pokemon knew exactly _who_ their trainer wanted to travel with.

As soon as he was on Charizard's back, the fire-flying type took off in the direction of Pallet Town, a little higher than the cloud layer to avoid being noticed...too much at least.

It only took around two to three hours thanks to Charizard's increased flight speed in training, as before, it took him around seven hours to travel the same distance, which his trainer took notice of. Regardless, the trio-counting the Pokemon out-arrived by Ash's technically former house by around noon, and were easily spotted by Delia's Mr. Mime, Mimey.

"Mime! Mime!" It said in shock before going inside to get his mistress, and the trio weren't surprised by this, and soon enough, the mother of Ash Ketchum, Delia came outside, only to promptly crush her only son in a bear hug-or Ursaring hug-as soon as he got off his Pokemon.

"Ashton Ketchum! It's been another year since you last even spoke to me!" She scolded before kissing his forehead and continuing. "If it wasn't for Dawn telling me you were still training, I'd would call the Pokemon League to look for you." She sighed, and looked at her nearly mature child.

Ash still more or less looked the same despite the near black outfit he now wore, and she noted the Contest Ribbon on where his heart was. As for the boy himself, he let the hug happen without resistance like he normally would because like when he was the Chosen One for a prophecy, she didn't exactly expect to see him again perfectly fine like he always-at least to his memory-does. He had given his mother Dawn's home number so she could talk to either Dawn or Johanna, her mother, as he thought they would get along well, which he was right, although based on what he heard from Dawn, all they would talk about was their children, them.

"I'm back mom...but not for long. I'm here to call and ask if Dawn can travel with me. He said with a small smile, making his mother sigh a bit, before she chuckled. "I was expecting you to say that." She explained before caressed his cheeks. "Always traveling and training, like your father..." She paused, as the subject of his father was always touchy with her, but not so much with Ash as he was without him as since as he was two, so he had a lack of a father figure...at least until Prof. Oak came along a year after.

"What I'm saying is that I understand why you're going out again even so soon after all the training you must have done, I mean, I don't recall Pikachu and Charizard looking so powerful before. I can also understand why you want Dawn as your companion. She's been at her home for a while, but it's only because she wanted a break, and least she's still training her Pokemon, from what Johanna told me. It's only three in Sinnoh, so I don't see why you can't call her now...go ahead honey. I'll make some food for you, you must be hungry after that flight from Mt. Silver." She finished before kissing his cheek and going inside with Mimey to make said food.

As soon as she was out of earshot, the raven-haired trainer sighed in relief. "I'm glad she's always been understanding..." he paused and stroked Charizard's neck, making said Pokemon grunt in satisfaction before his trainer pulled out his Pokeball. "Thanks buddy, take a good rest."

As the fire starter disappeared, Ash went straight inside his home, surprising Pikachu for the sudden movement, and when his trainer got to the house video phone, the mouse comically fired off a Thunderbolt in slight annoyance, frying the boy before he could dial the number.

"But...why...Pikachu..." He barely mustered before falling to the floor, with Pikachu on the nearby shelf laughing his tail off.

His mother didn't even bother from cooking to look, as she knew he has been shocked by his starter way _too_ many times to be really injured.

Honestly, at this point he should have at least developed some kind of 'immunity' to the attack, like the paralysis effect for example, it would still sting, but he could still move after.

Regardless, when he recovered, he gave Pikachu a quick glare before calming down and dialing Dawn's number.

He didn't show it, but Ash couldn't help but feel at least a little nervous. Perhaps it was because of the betrayal that happened in this very place two years ago, or because Dawn could say no to his offer, which despite the obvious absurdity of it, couldn't help but creep inside.

He shook his head as he awaited the answer, he didn't want to look worried or something if she or Johanna answered.

In the Berlitz household many miles away in Sinnoh, Johanna Berlitz heard the video phone ring as she was making lunch for her and her daughter, who was currently watching Arceus knows what on the television. Since she heard lunch was almost ready, Dawn decided to hold off on the training for now, and besides, at the moment Mamoswine and Piplup didn't feel like cooperating, so she decided to give them a break today.

"Honey can you get that, I'm still making-" Her mother started before being interrupted. "Got it!" Her daughter quickly replied, making her sigh a bit, still full of energy.

The girl took a deep breath before looking at the ID; Ketchum residence, probably Delia again, and pressing answer on the keypad, and just who answered made her gasp a bit, which was caught by her mother, who listened in from the kitchen.

"Ash! What are you doing there!" Dawn said in disbelief.

Hearing that made him chuckle. "What, is it a crime for you to go to **your** house?" He says jokingly with that grin of his.

"You know what I mean." She huffed before giggling a bit, unknowingly making his smile grow. Regaining her posture, she repeated herself, but much calmer this time. "What are you doing at your house Ash? Have you finally finished training?"

He nodded. "I think I'm finally ready to show the world I will be a Master." He paused before smirking a bit. "But it'll be a bit boring and lonesome with just me and my Pokemon, no offense to them of course, and so..."

It wasn't rocket science, so the blue haired girl easily knew what he wanted. "I would love to travel with you again Ash." She said, and in response, the male shook his head smiling.

"Was I _that_ obvious?"

"Even a newborn Pokemon or child could figure that out."

"When can you come over?" Given how well the conversation was going, he couldn't wait, and it was evident in his voice.

"Hopefully over there around mid-day to early night if I leave here in the morning in two to three days. That works right?"

"Of course! I can wait that long." He was telling the truth, that she knew, but at the same time, she had a feeling he didn't want to wait that long, even though he knew perfectly well the time it took to take a ferry to Kanto from Sinnoh and vice versa.

She didn't blame him though, since she was more or less the same, but has more emotional control...in the happiness department anyway.

"Goodbye Ash, I'll see you." She replied and waved before she, or they simultaneously ended the call.

A sigh of happiness leaves her lips as she slouches on her chair, thinking about her new journey. It's been much too long since a region long trip, like...a year? Maybe six months added to that? She couldn't remember exactly.

Regardless, after she made it to the Top 4-not Finals like she first did-in the Hoenn Grand Festival, narrowly losing to May, which in a way made them even since she beat her in the Sinnoh Wallace Cup, despite the lack of experience she had at the time. Perhaps Dawn was just lucky at that win, or maybe it was because she knew that losing wouldn't make her weak, and since she learned that, Arceus decided she would win, despite odds against her.

Sounds like Ash's life in a nutshell.

She's been training much like he was after that Grand Festival, and the sudden betrayal, at least to her, came a month or so after.

She thankfully had the town to herself to train in, as Kenny went to Johto for further Contests along with Zoey, although they did visit her once or twice. As for Barry? Heck, he still hasn't come back to Twinleaf, and apparently even as a child he somehow eluded her, which is perplexing, since Twinleaf is one of those towns where you know _all_ your neighbors one way or another.

"I'll buy the ticket." Her mother says, cutting her off from her thoughts.

"Mom, are you sure?"

"Yes, besides, what else can I spent the money on besides the stuff we always need? I could do without a couple hundred dollars."

"Thank you thank you!" The girl replies before hugging her mother.

"Lunch is done by the way. So eat up."

"Alright, alright."

Back in Kanto, Ash sighed in relief at the exchange. That went more or less perfect. So why was he even worried again? Eh, it didn't matter too much, he concluded.

"Ash, lunch is ready."

As soon as that was even finished, Delia found her son at the table getting ready, with Pikachu arriving moments after.

Some things **never** change, and as his mother, she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **I tried to get those mini paragraph things(?) where it's almost only dialogue, and I don't know if I did that correctly. I'm better at describing in paragraphs, as you probably read last chapter, but I wanted to improve on the dialogue aspect. I apologize if it's not great, but hey, I'm trying.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize that this chapter is shorter than the first two, but again, it's not filler as it's more build-up. I just hope I'm doing it right, as if any of you watch RvB, you would understand how much buildup and tension there is, before Miles/Burnie exploits it brilliantly to the plot.**

 **Disclaimer: No I don't own Pokemon, and no I never will.**

* * *

Three days later, at 5:15 pm, Ash was waiting for Dawn to arrive at the Viridian City harbor, which according to her, should arrive at about 5:30, and he had just arrived five minutes ago via walking, since it wasn't _that_ much of a walk between Pallet and Viridian nowadays, only about an hour...okay, to others, that's a bit much, but to him, it felt like only minutes.

Regardless, he wanted to be early, but not _too_ early, so he figured twenty minutes early was fair enough.

In the three days, he got reacquainted with the other residents of Pallet, including Prof. Oak. Tracey, and even Gary, who arrived just the day before. Since Gary wasn't even part of what happened two years ago along with Tracey, it was a brother-like reunion.

Ash also put the Pokemon team he was going to use for the Kanto rerun, and put the rest of his party at Oak's ranch, promising to use each and every one of them at different regions. He bought all of his Hoenn team-Corphish, Sceptile, Glalie, Swellow, and Torkoal-with him, thinking they'd be fine for this, despite kinda already traveling with him here when he was taking the Battle Frontier challenge.

Of course he still had Pikachu and that Togepi egg from Nurse Joy, as technically the boy didn't _exactly_ have six Pokemon, due to Pikachu not even using his Pokeball-it was always left at his house-but that didn't mean he was gonna use seven Pokemon in a match, although using a newborn Pokemon in a Gym match was just stupid...unless the child was somehow **very** powerful at birth.

He only called her once during those three days, and it was just to check if she made it to her ship on time, which she obviously did. He didn't tell her about the egg, as he wanted to make it kinda a surprise despite it being in his backpack.

"Pikapi." His partner said nudging him, snapping him out of his thoughts as the ship came into view.

"Thanks buddy." Ash said scratching under the mouse's chin. She was here.

After a fair amount of people got off, the teen could see the girl's signature blue hair, making him smile.

"Dawn!" "Pikaka!"

"Ash! Pikachu!"

She ran to him and nearly tackled him onto the ground, although he kept his balance before they could fall.

"It's been too long since we've been physically near each other..." She started knowing a sarcastic comeback was imminent.

But then she realized the double meaning of what she said and pulled herself away from Ash, as red as a rose. "S-sorry! You know what I meant!"

"I knew you missed me, but I didn't know you missed me _that_ much." Came his sarcastic remark, causing his companion to smile and punch him on the shoulder. Hard. Hard enough to actually hurt him. "Oww...missed you too."

"That's better." She responded before frowning a bit, ignoring the former and new passengers leaving or getting on the ship respectively glancing at them. "That didn't hurt too much right?"

"It stings a bit, but it's fine." He answered honestly. "Come on, let's go to Pallet. We'll plan the journey there." She nodded, and they went off to his hometown.

Since it was an hour walk, the two started to converse, and after some thought, Ash decided to let _some_ memory of his former friends resurface, at least the guys anyway. "Have you spoken to anyone after what happened before I left?" Came his question after a bit of silence since she finished.

"Are you sure you wanna talk about them?:

"Yes...the guys at least, as they seemed more reluctant then, not as much as you of course, but still."

"I don't know Max very well, and Cilan's been with Iris for awhile from what I heard. Brock...I think he had the most regret, due to him knowing you the most out of all of us, right?"

"Yes. Misty met me first, but Brock's been with me the most. Continue."

"He talked to me afterwards, apologizing for his actions-"

"Should have said it to me." He interrupted before shaking his head. "Sorry..."

"I agree, no need to worry." She reassures with her catchphrase, making him smile slightly. "He was afraid of you I guess...even me at that time."

"It's okay. I am unpredictable for things like that. But unlike what Iris used to say, I'm not a kid anymore...more or less."

"True...that was really mature of you to just take it...although I could just feel the emotions inside you then. Shows how much you grew as a person." She compliments, trying to make sure he doesn't get _too_ into the subject, as even though it was him who got...traumatized the most, the act of a betrayal that large without warning...she admits, she was somewhat traumatized herself from it.

"Thanks." He smiles at her, causing her in turn to smile back.

"Anything else though?"

"Other than the fact that I might have to talk to Brock alone when we go to Pewter...I'm okay."

"You're collecting _all_ the badges again?"

"Yup. Don't worry about Misty and the others, we'll deal with them when we get to their gyms. Anyway, you didn't do the Kanto circuit correct?"

She nodded.

"No need to worry then. We can just enjoy ourselves until we get to Pewter, where your first Kanto contest is being held in four days, along with Brock's gym." He explained without realizing he used her catchphrase.

See, Ash had looked online exactly where every contest was being held in Kanto this year, and thankfully most of them were being held in the towns with gyms. But once they got out of Kanto, it was fresh on where the contests would be.

"Alright then."

The duo soon arrived at the Ketchum household, and after the blue haired girl reacquainted with Delia, the trio had dinner.

Afterwards the two went into the living room to plan what he dubbed 'Kanto run' and it went much like their other journeys but with a slight twist; Go to town/city of importance ASAP, but if something interesting happens on the way, then Fly on respective Pokemon to said location afterwards to save time.

It was to ensure they wouldn't be late for any of the girl's contests. Honestly it was a stroke of luck they _always_ made it to the town it was being held at despite _**oh so many**_ people holding them up with a problem. It wasn't that this was a bad thing, as they enjoyed helping others out of the kindness of their heart, _but_ at the same time it pushed their luck, and relying on luck only gets you so far.

The two were beginning the journey tomorrow, and the two were talking about some of the important things that happened while they were separated, with their starters sleeping nearby below the couch they were on.

"So you got a Togepi egg from Nurse Joy?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah...I hope I can raise it without too much issue, as you remember, Misty used to own one...but what happened to it...I don't remember."

"You'll be fine. If you can raise a Larvitar, Phanpy, and Scraggy, you can raise a Togepi." She reassures with a pat on his shoulder, before yawning.

"You can sleep if you want, it is almost 11."

"But can you at least tell me what Pokemon you have on you for Kanto?"

"Tomorrow." He says simply before quickly hugging her and standing up to go to his room, taking Pikachu with him.

"Meanie." She says jokingly before grabbing Piplup to go to her room; the guest room.

At least she can be with him...almost.

* * *

 **Again, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. But in the next chapter they will arrive in Pewter for Ash's gym battle, and Dawn's contest after. I'll try to do the battle scenes as best I can.**

 **Until then, thanks for reading.**


End file.
